Fresh Ares Part 1
'''Fresh Ares Part 1 '''is the eighteeth webisode of the third season. Summary The webisode begins at Capes and Crowls cafe with Ares entering the building as Wonder Woman, Batgirl and Supergirl get immediately intimidated by his entrance, ready for a possible battle. Harley casually walks past, greeting Ares, confusing the three girls. Ares explains he's just dropping by to see Wonder Woman, his sister, and gives her golden fleece as a present. Supergirl questions if it's some trick and Batgirl asks if the Amulet of Harmonia actually works. Ares explains there are indeed no tricks and that ever since he had the amulet, he felt like the God of Peace. The next scene shows Ares sitting and enjoying a burger in a booth in the cafe with Wonder Woman, Supergirl and Batgirl, having a great time as Catwoman orders a beverage. She becomes dazed as she spots Ares' amulet, which causes her to spill her drink. Steve, thinking it's his fault, apologizes and offers to make her a new one. Without saying a word, she exists the cafe. The following scene shows Catwoman explaining to Harley that she'll be star if she get in on her little plan, which Harley happily agrees to. Next scene, Catwoman compliments Poison Ivy's appearance. In annoyance, Poison Ivy says she doesn't have any catnip. Offended, Catwoman says she acts like she came for her assistance just because she wanted something. Poison Ivy then asks what was her purpose of her being there. Catwoman says she wanted something, which caused Poison Ivy to make a face out of annoyance. Catwoman says Harley was in and how "Gotham girls have to stick together", which gave Poison Ivy second thoughts. The following scene is back at the Capes and Crowls cafe with Ares, Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Supergirl and Bumblebee, still enjoying their time. However, their great time was interrupted due to Supergirl's super hearing of Harley's cry for help. Supergirl notifies the other girls as Wonder Woman tells Ares they'll be right back. Ares tells them to take their time as he takes a sip from his drink. At Super Hero High, the girls enter the drama theater, trying to find Harley. Supergirl uses her x-ray vision and spots Harley behind the curtain. The girls pull the curtain back as Harley asks them if they were here for the audition and explains how Catwoman said how she was great for the role of "damsel in distress #1". Back at the cafe, shows Frost, Starfire and Steve listening to Ares' jokes as they laugh in response. As Ares and his audience was occupied, Catwoman sneaks in and throws some kind of gas bomb that she obtained from Poison Ivy. Starfire asked what it was as Frost sneezed from it's fumes and Steve coughing from it and says it's a pollen grenade. Ares calmly walks over to and tells them he'll take care of it. Just as he was in the progress of picking up the grenade, Catwoman swaps his amulet from his neck and runs quickly out of the cafe. Ares, quickly finds this out becomes furiously angry, asking who stole his amulet. He grows very large in size, destroying the cafe as the supers existed out the building, not appreciating Ares' sudden change in mood. They watch Ares angrily stomp into the streets of the city, ending the webisode. Characters Category:Webisodes Category:Cartoon Category:Season 3